


所爱之神

by MorikoLaurant



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Mental Control, Unequal relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorikoLaurant/pseuds/MorikoLaurant
Summary: 艾伦知道自己已经不再憎恨吉克，不再忌惮吉克，不再厌恶吉克。他想知道自己对吉克到底如何作想。





	所爱之神

**Author's Note:**

> 耶格尔骨科（艾吉向）  
> 有到漫画115程度的剧透  
> 《所见之人》（https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040514）的艾伦视角，建议阅读过前篇再观看

 

1.

 

　　你已不再憎恨兽之巨人，尽管曾经你的恨意足以燃起滔天的火焰。尽管科尼曾捧着父母的照片颤抖双肩，告诉你，为了野兽的任性，他的亲人永远再不为人。尽管兵长翻越墙壁归来，只告诉你，因了野兽的诡计，他的同志无能实现遗志。你憎恨兽之巨人。你愿意毫不犹豫地把刀刃刺入野兽的身体，也刺入后颈里那个空有一副人的面貌、本质亦为野兽的人的身体。你将一下又一下地刺入，在白烟笼罩的尸体上，在散发腥臭的兽毛中，猩红的花朵在他身上在你身上在四周开放，这是你想要的盛景。  
　　你已无法切身感受那份憎恨，因为你已不再憎恨兽之巨人。

　　你已不再忌惮马莱的现任战士长。尽管当你在禁闭的地牢复述从记忆中得到的东西时，总要在他的名字顿一顿。尽管当他的使者到来，宣布他的请愿时，你无法判断那是否骗局。你知道战士长做了什么事才得以让自己得到如今的位置，你与他攀爬的尸山最底下的几具尸体血浓于水，你也知道他做的所有事情最终导向你的存在，导向你所有的幸福和苦难。这让你心情复杂。你还不善于处理复杂的情绪。当你从混乱不安的梦中醒来，你的手指战瑟犹如行走过电流。  
　　你已不再忌惮马莱的现任战士长，因为你逐渐成长得足够强大，噩梦再也无法干扰你。

　　你已不再厌恶吉克·耶格尔。尽管当高个子的金发女人向你转达他的愿望时，你几乎因为恼火而笑出声音。尽管当你漂洋过海前往敌国，你始终大睁剩下的那只眼睛保持警惕。造物的诅咒吞噬所有生命，那个人要你和他一起违背最本质的生物本能。要你违背生的本能。最令你疑惑的不在于他所希望犯下的罪行之深，而在于他对于你会与他同行这点的错误深信。  
　　你已不再厌恶吉克·耶格尔，因为第二次看见他的眼睛时，你读懂了眼睛主人自己也没有意识到的事情。

　　憎恨是人对于比自己强大的人产生的感情。忌惮是人对于与自己实力相当的人产生的感情。厌恶是人对于比自己卑弱的人产生的感情。  
　　你曾经什么都体会过，如今却什么都摒弃了。至于吉克，吉克没有“摒弃”过这些感情，因为他从来没对你拥有过这些感情。他从来没有憎恨过你，忌惮过你，厌恶过你。他对你的感情从来没有变过。  
　　他爱你。

 

2.

 

　　吉克打开房门抬起头看你的时候，你觉得他的眼神很熟悉。几年前你在训练的空闲期，时不时会去希斯特利亚的孤儿院农场里帮忙。那里曾有一个十一二的男孩，和别的孩子一样都是地下街出身。他曾有一个酗酒成性的父亲，浑身上下曾遍布各式的伤痕。他曾极度恐惧其他成人的靠近，但他又，希斯特利亚对你说过，暗暗地渴望一个父亲或兄长。  
　　你不久前还见过这个男孩，他看见你走过立刻噤声敬礼。你看见他左臂上骄傲地扎着白色布带，你听见他向你问好的声音中一丝藏不住的激动，你捕捉到他眼睛里闪闪发亮的东西。那是崇敬，是依赖，是扭曲的爱，是幼童看向自己的父亲。  
　　也是顺从的奴隶看向他的主人。因此你深深厌恶那种眼神，也厌弃当着奴隶主的自己。这就是终极的阴影，造物的缺陷：人永远要违背自己认同的身份。最令你厌弃自己的一点在于，你知道没有人比你更清楚如何当好一个奴隶主。  
　　如果现在开门的人是那个加入了耶格尔派的男孩，或者所有别的人，他们此刻对你露出这种眼神，你尽管面上不会有任何变化，心里始终还是厌恶的。但吉克这样看向你的时候，你并没有感到厌恶。  
　　吉克对你小心翼翼。他说话时声音仿佛嗫嚅，说出的言语总像哀求。你听到过这样的声音，在你某几个夜晚梦见的记忆里。在记忆里他只有六七岁，在现实中他已经二十九，可是什么都没有改变。他没有意识到自己正在做什么：他在寻求抚慰，他在发出哀求。你并没有感到厌恶。  
　　你观察他，你做实验：你命令他关上办公室的门，他毫不犹豫地听从了；你询问他前不久噩梦般的遭遇，他对你毫无隐瞒；你盯着他看了一会，你发现他喜欢你这样直视着他，因为他一下就能活动了：从定定地站在门口手脚都不知道往哪放，重新活过来，放松舒展了不少。你又试了试你们上次见面时你发现的事情，你说：  
　　“那么，万幸你还活着。你没留下我一个人，真是太好了。”  
　　条件反射还在。敲一下膝盖以下的一块小地方，小腿就会不受控制地弹起。类似的原理。你只要以特定的方式震动一下声带，吉克的眼睛里就会浮起一小片雾。  
　　你饶有兴致，你又试一次：  
　　“在那一天到来之前，我们必须得不断前进才行，是吧？”  
　　条件反射仍然成立。吉克甚至能动了。他穿过半个房间，到办公桌后面翻起东西来。  
　　“所以解脱的日子还得推一推，抱歉。”你又说。  
　　他回答你，声音含含糊糊的，仿佛一种自保机制，他仍然在说什么拯救所有人之类的话。你不觉得厌恶。尽管通常你不会喜欢那些热衷于自我牺牲的人，因为凡是无私者，当此之际总还自怜着作为无私者的自己 [1]。但吉克有点不一样。你说不上哪里不一样，也许是他过于真诚，也许是你的问题，不过你有方法找到答案。你把他送你的棒球放在窗边，你一边走向他一边咬破自己的手套。你已经很清楚如何操控别人。在马莱的医院时你对一个男孩说上几句话，他立刻就高高兴兴地帮你做这办那；现在你甚至不需要出声，就能让你的兄长在你面前脱掉衣服，撑好自己，对你露出不设防的一片脊背。连后颈这种致命处都直接展现。他的背部宽阔，体型比你自己的大了一圈，上面覆盖着饱满的肌肉。一条划痕都没有，完美无缺，在夜的影子里等你鞭挞。  
　　有那么严重吗？你只不过要碰碰他罢了。  
　　你碰了他。然后你什么都明白了。

　　其实很多东西你之前也知道。你父亲的记忆对你来说已经变成轻而易举能够查阅的东西，可那只是“知道”，不是“明白”。“知道”吉克的童年，能消除你对他的憎恨，驱散你对他的忌惮，净化你对他的厌恶，但留下的是一片空白。你对他感受到一些东西，但不知道如何命名。现在你不仅仅是知道而已，“道”让你看到了父亲记忆里没有的东西，让你“明白”了。  
　　你看见他的六岁。他在深夜中辗转反侧。你明白他渐渐学会哭的时候不出声音，不吵醒大人。他把头埋到被子里时，你闻得到他眼泪腥咸的味道。你明白了他的累，当他负重越野，当他看着那个父亲头也不回地离去，你明白他喉中哽咽得几乎难以呼吸。你看见他和那个做巨人研究的男人玩抛接球，他们手中的球现在正在窗檐摇摇欲坠。你成为汤姆·克萨瓦永远不会知道的、了解他的过去的第三个人。你知道他屠杀的每一个人，你也明白他有多么羡慕被他屠杀的那些人。你知道他渐渐学会漫不经心地开些松散的玩笑，你也明白构思那种玩笑解救了他多少个被心绪压得喘不过气的深夜。你看见了一切：你看见肉块横飞，蓝色小花安静地开放；他看着自己的肠子从肚中流出，浩瀚的星河在眼前展开；旧照片中的少女，捏沙子的少女；三十人的亡魂加入他喉中数量不清的合唱团，慈祥的男人被束住双手对他展露温柔信任的笑。  
　　你甚至知道了他在打开这间房间的房门时，正在思考如何才能把这些你刚刚亲自明白的经历传达给你。  
　　你从来不曾宣称自己是个无私的人，相反，你可以松爽大方地承认，是，我就是很自私，很自我中心的。所以你也可以对自己承认，你刚刚明白的这些事，至多只是一个附赠的礼物。你并不关心它们本身。  
　　好在你想要的东西也同时出现了：你明白了，你现在对兽之巨人，对前马莱战士长，对吉克·耶格尔，对自己的异母兄长，到底抱怀着一种什么样的感情。

　　你觉得他很可怜。

　　憎恨，忌惮，厌恶，都有一个前提，那就是由人发起，对人产生。但现在已经不是这样了。可怜的人啊，可怜的，可悲的，受苦受难的人啊。你们不再是一样的人，你已经是他的神了。

　　你抚摸他颤抖的脊背有如父亲安抚被雷鸣惊吓的孩子，你弄伤他紧绷的皮肤有如医生割开膏肓病人的病灶。爱抚和疼痛都能使他好受一些，还有别的方法也有相同的效果。 我们这些人生在一个扭曲的世界，世界已把他，把三笠阿尔敏，把所有的人都变成了沉重，消沉的人。而这样的人，恰恰是通过那些让正常人沉重的东西——也就是恨和爱——来变得轻松，来暂时到达他们的表皮。因为失望和憎恨能使得三笠和阿尔敏稍许远离苦难，所以你要他们恨你；现在，如果爱你能使得吉克得到一点拯救，那就让他去爱好了。  
　　他是个凡人，他必须去爱某个人。如果他想要回应的话，就给他好了。  
　　你看出他想要你继续碰他，于是你环着他的腰抱住他。你猜到他很喜欢听那个称呼的方式，于是你在他耳边叫他哥哥。你知道他为自己不久前受的折磨感到委屈，于是你把手指伸进他被贯穿过的那个地方。你明白他对你的依赖正在迅速增长，像男孩对父亲的依赖，像奴隶对主人的依赖，像信徒对神明的依赖。但是他真的想要的话，就给他好了。如果吉克想要疼痛，你可以打他，用藤鞭在他背上抽出血痕，有如摩西击打磐石[2]。如果吉克想要被控制，你可以命令他别动，不许用巨人之力愈合自己，就让痛苦之水自由地在他身上奔流。如果吉克想要安慰，你可以跪到他身边，亲手一点一点给他擦拭掉伤口中和眼眶中流出的哀愁。但不要会错意，你并没有想和他一起流泪的冲动。你给他这些只是因为——那个棒球好像掉下去了，吉克好像不想看到它掉下去，于是你发动战锤巨人的能力捡起它，像抬起自己的手臂一样简单——你允许他索取，你赐予他他渴求的一切，只是因为，这对你来说轻而易举。  
　　举手之劳，不足挂齿。

　　你放开吉克。你过去拿走棒球，放进自己的口袋里。这是吉克自愿送给你的东西，如果哪天他后悔了，想拿回去了，你当然会还给他；同样的，如果哪天吉克厌倦了，找到别的人可以把他从痛苦中解救了，你当然也无所谓。——只是他不能抽身回去，因为你需要王血巨人。  
　　不过这些都只是无关紧要的假设。你在离开房间之前看向他的眼睛，从那一眼中你已经清清楚楚地明白，他爱你有如濒死的溺水者爱空气。圣爱也好，欲爱也罢。他爱你。

 

 

  
[1] 改自尼采《善恶的彼岸》中的“凡是蔑视自身者，当此之际总还重视者作为蔑视者的自己”。  
[2] 犹如摩西击打磐石：取自波德莱尔《自惩者》：“我将打你，既未生气，也无仇恨，仿佛屠夫，亦如摩西击打磐石。”


End file.
